This invention generally relates to measuring gauges and, particularly, to a gauge for measuring the width between opposing walls of a tapered groove in a pulley, gear or the like.
V-belt drives generally include a driving belt and two pulleys or sheaves. Torque and power are transmitted from a drive pulley mounted on a rotatable power source to a second pulley mounted on a drive shaft. Friction between the belt and the tapered pulley walls facilitates transmission of power between the two pulleys. Optimum friction is determined by the specific design of the pulley groove cross-section, as well as the material of the drive belt. Tapered pulley walls increase the surface pressure and friction between the belt and the pulleys thereby increasing the power transmitted between the pulleys.
After a period of use, the pulleys become worn creating a measurable enlargement of the pulley groove cross-section and an eventual cupping of the pulley walls. One use of this gauge is to quantitatively measure the amount of wear in the groove cross-section of a pulley.
Quantatatively measuring the amount of wear in the pulley groove cross-section provides a determination of the useful life of the V-belt drive pulleys. This is important because various types of motor, which are the predominant means for driving a variety of apparatus, appliances and machines, use V-belts as a driving component to transmit power. A worn V-belt pulley or sheave can cause significant losses in power efficiency, can shorten the life of the belt, and can cause the belt drive to be over tensioned due to excess slippage. The latter creates undue overloading of motor bearings which is a prime cause of motor failures.
Another use of gauges of measuring groove widths is in the area of gears to determine the amount of wear between opposing walls of gear teeth.
There is a need for providing a simple, yet accurate measuring gauge of the character described for measuring and determining wear, as well as pitch diameters in grooves of pulleys, gears or the like.